Linebeck the Ferret
(Rainbekku za Feretto) is a Sonic Fan Character created by Ryu. He is obviously based upon the character Linebeck from Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. History A Half-Life of Crime As a young ferret, Linebeck had a habit of getting into trouble. The bulk of his crimes was theft; the rest was just plain rebelliousness. He has gotten into trouble with G.U.N and the U.A.C.S.A numerous times, however, these offenses were only annoying rather than dangerous. Most of the offenses involved grafitti, usually saying things like "Mobianz Rool, Overlanderz Drool" and such. Run-In with the U.A.C.S.A Apparently, Linebeck (when he was 12) had a bad run-in with the U.A.C.S.A. He was attempting to sabotage their equipment when he was captured. Thankfully, G.U.N arrived (they were conducting one of their "raids" against the U.A.C.S.A) and found the young ferret, strapped onto a gurney. He was freed, but ended up fleeing in terror from the G.U.N soldiers. Here we learn that, as a kid, Linebeck was actually terrified of Overlanders; he must've believed that they were all like Phambeto. Change of Heart Meeting Dr. Quack The Ferret and the Fox New Friend In the Overlander Roleplay, Linebeck rescues a Rattata from the U.A.C.S.A building. Physical Description Linebeck has a slim physical build, and an unusually flexible spine, which is most likely a contributing factor to his incredible reflexes and dodging abilities. Appearances RP: The Search For J's Family RP: Nodes!! Linebeck appears here as well. How will he fare against the Nodes? Not well, apparently. He gets attacked by a swarm of them while out on his boat. He was rescued by a green hedgehog, however. RP: The Newest Ultimate Otaellu Island Roleplay RP: The Overlanders Linebeck first appears as he attempts to rescue Johnny from the U.A.C.S.A. He fails, though, and they both end up in cages. When Johnny finally transforms into Karitori, Allibe has him attack Linebeck. The demon rips a huge gash in the ferret's arm, but he fights back. Karitori ends up using Extreme Glare to paralyze him, and Allibe throws him back in a cage. Later, Linebeck escapes his cage (his arm having recently been patched up) by using his Swiss Army knife. He gets chased all around the building by soldiers while the Benny Hill Theme plays, then he eventually escapes into the vents. This is where he eventually finds Rattata. When Linebeck finally manages to find the exit to the building, Allibe (in his mecha, BELIAL) attacks. He manages to throw an electric net on Linebeck, but the ferret manages to get Rattata to run for safety. She ends up finding Alyssa and Johnny. RP: Earthbound RP: Ghost Hunters Inside of the old warehouse, Linebeck first greets our heroes by hiding inside of a cardboard box and scaring them. Larry yells at him, but shortly after, Ryu is kidnapped by the w:c:sonicfanon:Spike Mechanoid. Inside of w:c:sonicfanon:Pintor's Citadel, he gets possessed by a demonic entity, later revealed to be w:c:sonicfanon:Andras the Crow, the leader of w:c:sonicfanon:Hell's Hounds. Later, Linebeck gets possessed again, this time by w:c:sonicfanon:Marax the Wolf. RP: Johnny's Birthday Bash Notable Abilities Although he lacks super strength, Linebeck knows how to defend himself in a fight, and can defend himself quite well. Being a ferret, he also has the incredible agility and reflexes of his species. He has small but sharp claws which he can use to scratch his opponent. He does have some knowledge in computer hacking, but only basic knowledge. He is very skilled at driving a boat, and is also a great swimmer. Comically, whenever Linebeck hears a noise, his ears twitch like crazy. He hates this, however, as he says it breaks his focus. In short, his greatest areas of physical expertise are obviously his speed, reflexes and stealth. Light Abilities *Holy Slash *Light Palm *Holy Fist Dark Abilities *Night Slash *Shadow Claw *Dark Palm *Dark Fang *Shadow Punch Elementless/Metal Abilities *Crunch *Body Slam *Force Palm *Mega Kick *Power Whip w/ tail *Mach Punch *Quick Attack *Faint Attack *Slash *Jump Kick *Iron Tail *Metal Claw Status Abilities *Glare *Leer *Detect *Agility *Screech *Taunt Multi-Purpose Swiss Army Knife Linebeck always carries a multi-purpose Swiss army knife with him. Its functions include; *Knife (of course) *Lockpick *Blowtorch *Flashlight *Fog machine (creates a smokescreen) *Tazer Boat and Grappling Hook Linebeck owns a small but very fast motorboat, which he calls "SurfSlicer". The boat definitely is small; it can only carry a few people. It has a tiny cabin that only fits one person. Apparently, the boat was designed for speed and stealth, not show. He also owns a grappling hook which he pulls out of hammer-space whenever needed. Weaknesses For some weird reason, whenever Linebeck is made unconscious by something like a sedative, it takes him much longer to come out of it than it takes other Mobians. Rattata In the Overlander Roleplay, Linebeck finds a Rattata in a cage in the U.A.C.S.A HQ. He rescues her (yes, it's female), and the two quickly bond. When Linebeck finally manages to find the exit to the building, Allibe (in his mecha, BELIAL) attacks. He manages to throw an electric net on Linebeck, but the ferret manages to get Rattata to run for safety. She ends up finding Alyssa and Johnny. After this incident, Rattata accompanies Linebeck wherever he goes. Abilities Personality Friends and Foes Friends *'w:c:sonicfanon:Dr. Horatio Quack' - Allies *'w:c:sonicfanon:Dr. Horatio Quack' - Rivals *'w:c:sonicfanon:Rouge the Bat' - Linebeck and Rouge are bitter rivals, seeing as how they are both treasure hunters. However, Rouge will steal, while Linebeck won't. Actually, scratch that, Linebeck has stolen before; from villain-type charas. Enemies *'w:c:sonicfanon:Rouge the Bat' - *'Jolene the Fox' - *'Lucius the Ferret' - *'Janice the Fox' - The only reason Janice is on Linebeck's "Enemy" list is because she's annoying, obsessive and clingy. Major Character Relationships w:c:sonicfanon:Rouge the Bat Lucius the Ferret Jolene the Fox Janice the Fox w:c:sonicfanon:Larry the Wolf Personality An explorer and treasure-hunter by trade, Linebeck's always ready for an adventure; in fact, the more dangerous, the better. Although he's rather cocky and reckless, he's loyal to his friends and will fight to the death to protect them. Linebeck has an absurdly stubborn will; he won't give up until he breathes his last. He is noted to be incredibly rude to his enemies, and enjoys mocking them. Linebeck is quite nervous and awkward around women he doesn't know (but only if they approach him), but he does seem to have chivalrous qualities. He also has acrophobia (a fear of heights). Although he doesn't seem to be very fond or trusting of Overlanders, the only ones he truly despises are those who hurt other Mobians. Concerning Linebeck's nervousness around women he doesn't know; the only people he does not act this way towards (besides friends) are Rouge the Bat, Jolene the Fox and Janice the Fox. Linebeck and Rouge hate each other. He is downright terrified of Jolene, however, and thinks that Janice is annoyingly clingy. Sneaking up on Linebeck is never a good idea; apparently he's rather high-strung, and will swiftly attack anything that sneaks up on him, if he knows that they are right behind him. If not, he will jump up into the air, scream, and then proceed to verbally berate the offender. Linebeck loves Pokemon, even though he isn't a trainer. Because of all the time he spends out on the water, he's most familiar with Water-types, and they seem to be his favorites. He also loves to fish, and apparently, he once caught a Gyarados. Linebeck likes to play practical jokes every now and then, but nothing that'll get his "victims" hurt. Unless they are enemies, that is... Likes *Exploring *Treasure-hunting *Pokemon (especially Water-types) *Fishing *Adventuring *Pranks and practical jokes Dislikes *Overlanders (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *Dressing formally *Janice the Fox Biggest Fears *Heights *Jolene the Fox *Overlanders (only as a kid) Quotes "Who're you callin' a 'boat-drivin' yutz'?!" - Whenever Rouge calls him "that boat-drivin' yutz". ---- "That's CAPTAIN Linebeck to ya!" ---- "Now, I don't smoke, but you never know when a little fire'll come in handy, hehe." - Describing the "blowtorch" function of his Swiss army knife. ---- "Fog in your face!" - Whenever using the "fog machine" function of his Swiss army knife. ---- "Too slow, Cock-A-Doodle-Dumb***!" - While fighting Scratch in RP: Mobian Mechahazard. ---- "Afraid of heights? Me? Nah, I'm not afraid of heights, hehe...I'm '''TERRIFIED' of heights!!"'' ---- "Did I ever tell ya the time I caught a Gyarados? Haha, I don't think I've ever driven that fast away from something before!" ---- "Auuugh!! I don't wanna be a ferret-skin rug!!" Notes *Two other possible species choices for this character was a raccoon and a lemur. Gallery See Also *Linebeck-Rouge Conflict *Linebeck-Jolene Conflict *Linebeck-Lucius Conflict *Dr. Quack-Linebeck Friendship *Janibeck (Crack Pairing) *Roubeck Category:Males